


When the Day Met the Night

by hamlizaxox



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamlizaxox/pseuds/hamlizaxox
Summary: Everyone attended the Winter Ball that night.Little did they know they would meet their soulmates the exact same night





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ffirst Hamliza (and others) fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy!

All throughout the day, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy Schuyler have been busking around their home. Tonight was the Winter Ball, held by George Washington. Philip Schuyler was personally invited, but since he didn't feel well enough to attend due to a minor illness, he sent his beautiful daughters in his place. Each daughter was different, but they were best friends and would always care for each other. Angelica, a coming up political leader wants to fight for the right of equality. Elizabeth, or Eliza as she likes to be called, wants a chance at peace and happiness, and Margarita, or Peggy as she is called is the youngest and trying to out in the world. Each girl admires their sisters, and little did they know this ball was going to change their lives.

Eliza was in her bedroom, sitting at her dark wooded desk. She was writing, but she couldn't seem to get her thought out. Eliza was writing about a dream she had the previous night.  _'This is one thing I do not have to share with Angelica and Peggy."_ She thought to herself Even though her sisters were her best friends and they had been through everything together, she didn't feel the need to tell them. They would just say she was silly for dreaming about her own fairy tale. But in reality, that's all Eliza dreams about. She dreams about happiness, and what the rest of the world looks like, and how much she wants to be loved. Not just by her family. But a partner. By someone she can call her husband. She wants a family, and love, and care. That's all she ever wanted. And the dark haired girl was determined to make it happen.  _'Tonight. I will find someone. tonight is the night that begins the rest of my life.'_

Peggy and Angelica were in Angelica's bedroom, Peggy cringing at how much light pink was in it. You could easily differentiate between the sister's by what their favorite color was. For example, Peggy loves yellow. Angelica loves pink. And Eliza loves blue. Peggy could tolerate a dress or two alone of pink that Angelica had, but no. The entire room was pink. She had cream pink walls. a canopy bed with light pink and white sheets. Her desk was a dark cherry red color that was almost pink if the light hit it perfectly. Angelica was wearing a reddish pink dress, for God's sake! Peggy sat on Angelica's pale pink floral print ottoman, nearly falling asleep as her eldest sister recited he speech to her. "We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal..." Angelica raged on with the speech, but Peggy's eyelids began to get heavy.

"Peggy." Angelica said, stopping her speech and looking at her youngest sister. She wanted to finish her speech to go on to another one, but of course she couldn't do that with Peggy sleeping.

"Peggy." She said a bit louder, tapping her shoulder. Peggy only shifted a little, but stayed in her little dreamworld.

"Margarita!" Angelica cried, Peggy jolting awake in anger. the younger girl went into a fit with her sister, yelling random nonsense at her for sing her first name. That was another thing about Peggy. She hated being called Margarita.

Eliza sighed as she stood up from her desk. Her writings were going to have to wait.  _'What is wrong with them now?'_ Eliza thought annoyed at her sisters for interrupting her. When walking into Angelica's room, Eliza sighed.  _'Why do I act the like the oldest most of the time?'_ Eliza sighed as she stood in front of her sister. Peggy looked at her with her arms crossed. "Tell Margarita that she is being ridiculous." Angelica said coolly, knowing she would make her sister more angry. And she was right. Peggy stomped hard on Angelia's foot, making her yelp since she wore nothing on her feet in her room. "Ouch!" Angelica yelped in pain. Eliza rolled her eyes. "Peggy please calm down." Eliza said, trying to keep herself serene. The youngest Schuyler sister blinked before saying, "Don't. Call. Me. Margarita." Peggy uncrossed her arms, flicking her curly hair back with a dramatic "Hmph" before leaving the room.

"She is too old to be acting like a child." Angelica told Eliza with a sigh, pushing her curly hair from her eyes. Eliza nodded swiftly, sitting down on the ottoman, Angelica soon trailing after her.  Eliza looked down at her dark green dress, sighing as she fiddled with her thumbs in her lap. Angelica noticed this and took the opportunity to see if he was okay.

"Eliza? What is the matter?" She asked her second sister, moving her straight hair to behind her back. Eliza shrugged blinked a few times. She then turned to her older sister, only to fully captivate Angelica's beauty. Each Schuyler sister was breathtaking, but Eliza always felt self conscious because she didn't look like her sister's at all. Angelica had mocha colored skin, big brown eyes. All the men fancied her because she was the oldest, and the wittiest. And then there was heart breaker Peggy. She was almost a carbon copy of Angelica, only Peggy's curly dark hair was more bunched together and her skin was a milky chocolate kind of color. But then there was Eliza. Poor poor Eliza with her peachy cream color skin, straight dark hair, and naive personality. She would always be the sweet, naive, and gullible little Elizabeth. 

"Nothing." Eliza told her sister, getting up from the ottoman, only to be stopped by Angelica's voice. "Eliza, don't keep your feeling built up. It will eat you alive." Angelica told her. Eliza breathed in deeply before going back to her room. 

"Oh Eliza. When will you stop writing it down on paper and go find your own happily ever after?" Angelica sighed, shaking her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave kudos!


End file.
